


The Light in the Darkness

by WaitingForArthur



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Fluff, M/M, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForArthur/pseuds/WaitingForArthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin waits for Arthur to return home from war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2014 Merlin Arts Fest
> 
> Prompt: It’s cold. The rain won’t stop falling, and he/she is all alone. And then they see a light coming from far away.

_Dishes._

_Laundry._

_Grocery shopping…_

It seemed like Merlin had so much to do.  He had a week or so until Arthur came home and he wanted everything to be perfect.  He wanted a clean flat, freshly, laundered blankets, and a perfectly cooked homemade meal.

He had had no time for socializing, no time for himself in fact.  So this ‘day off’ was not selfish.  It was Merlin preparing himself for the non-stop, high tension week that was ahead of him. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself.

As he sipped on his macchiato and nibbled on his muffin, Merlin wrote poetry, something he hadn’t been able to do since Arthur was deployed.  He just couldn’t think about doing something he loved while Arthur was away risking his life every day.

Here in the café, Merlin found a sudden burst of inspiration.  He wasn’t sure where it came from or why today of all days he was hit with creativity, but it was there so he took the opportunity while he had it.

Maybe it was the weather; a cold, dreary day always seemed to spark something.  Maybe it was the atmosphere of the café, which was empty and cozy, the heat was keeping his feet warm and the smell of freshly baked cookies wafted from the kitchen.

Merlin had pages of random poetry.  There was poetry about the weather, about being lonely, about Arthur…

Merlin sighed and tossed his pencil on top of the pad of paper and rubbed his eyes free of the tears threatening to spill over. Maybe he shouldn’t have tried writing about Arthur’s blue eyes and soft, golden hair.

“Hey mate, we’re closing up shop here.  Would you like anything else?”

Merlin looked up at the black haired barista, “No, thank you.” Merlin packed up his things, downed the rest of his coffee, and headed out into the rain.  It was still down pouring. The rain had not let up all day and now as the skies darkened and the street lights blinked on, it was a steady drumming of droplets.  Merlin pulled his hood over his head and made his trek back to the empty, cold flat. 

What he wouldn’t give to have Arthur here now, to have someone to come home to.  He wanted to curl up next to him and watch reruns on TV. He wanted to make hot cocoa with little marshmallows and cuddle up under the afghan his mother made them.  He wanted to trail his fingers over Arthur’s skin and watch the goose bumps form as he touched him.  He wanted to kiss Arthur again, to hold him tight as he kissed and sucked his neck.  Merlin wanted to see Arthur’s blissful face as he filled him and brought him over the edge.

Merlin hadn’t noticed the tears that had started to form.  He didn’t realize how much he had been aching to have Arthur by his side again.  He furiously wiped away the tears as he turned the corner and walked down the road where he lived…alone.  A harsh, biting wind appeared out of nowhere and Merlin had to duck under a store front’s awning momentarily so he could wrap his coat tighter around him. He continued his walk when the wind died down.

As he neared the flat he saw headlights glowing dimly in the foggy night.  He immediately recognized the taxi sign lit up on top of the car.  He wondered what it would be like to be in that cab, coming home after traveling for pleasure or business.  To come home to someone you love and hug them and feel how much you’ve missed each other, a feeling communicated through the simple act of a hug.  How tight their arms could surround you, how they clutch at your clothing because they were so desperate to see and hold you again.

Merlin watched as the cab stopped in front of his flat, the door opening, and the men exchanging conversation before the passenger closed the door behind him.

_Must be Roger upstairs. The man is always away on business…how does the Mrs. cope?_

But as Merlin neared the block, he realized the man was still standing there, two large bags at his feet.  The cabbie had pulled away, blinding Merlin, but he got a glimpse of the driver, a smug smile was on his face.

Merlin looked back to the figure and wondered if he should run for the cabbie.  Why was this guy just standing there? Why…

Merlin stopped walking when the stranger pulled his hood down.  Merlin fiddled with the strap of his messenger bag that was stretched across his chest.  He could make out short cropped hair before the man unzipped his coat and dropped it on his bags.

Now, Merlin found this odd…sure those army fatigues were thick enough, but in this rain?

Merlin’s heart stopped and the tears that had been on the brim all day, finally spilled, and he ran.  He ran faster than he ever had.  He didn’t care how many puddles he splashed in.  He didn’t care that he was violently sobbing or that his hood had fallen and his hair was now soaked.

All he cared about was the man who stood before him.  The man he waited months for.  The man who Merlin thought about when he lay in bed alone, clutching at the unoccupied pillow next to him.

Arthur stood with his arms wide apart; his smile was a wide open guffaw of laughter as Merlin ran into his arms.  The impact was harder than he expected, but the only mishap was their noses colliding and smashing together, bringing new tears to their eyes. Never had a kiss felt more amazing.  It wasn’t like a first kiss where things were awkward and soft.  Nor was it like the kisses you share when you’re fucking each other senseless, where they’re deep and passionate.

This was a kiss that shattered the soul, only to piece it back together, bit by perfect blissful bit. 

Merlin clutched to everything he could.  He grabbed at the soaked fatigued jacket, at the belt that dug into his hips, and at the short blonde hair at the nape of Arthur’s neck.

Then there was Arthur’s hands…sliding up and down Merlin’s back, familiarizing himself again with every bump of his spine, with the dip at the small of his back.  His touches were soft and needy, massaging rather than bruising like Merlin’s fingers were surely doing to Arthur.  Arthur’s hands slid down the length of his back, then back up Merlin’s sides, and all the way to his cheeks.  With a gentle tug, he pulled away from the kiss and leaned his forehead to Merlin’s.

“Merlin,” he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion.

“Arthur…oh my god…I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you so much.”

Arthur nodded and pulled Merlin into a bone crushing hug, “It’s so good to feel you in my arms again. To hold you…my god, this is what I’ve been waiting for.”  He buried his face in Merlin’s neck and Merlin held him close as sobs coursed through them, as relief washed over and reassured them that yes, Arthur was home.  He was here, with Merlin, where he should be.


End file.
